


“ It’s still you. It’s still you."

by fickle_minded_heart



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Dirty Talk, Dialogue-Only, Qui-Gon Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickle_minded_heart/pseuds/fickle_minded_heart
Summary: Sometimes Obi-Wan wonders why he bothers with his master idiosyncrasies, then he remembers that he loves him.





	

_“I’m going to fuck you so hard”_  
 _“I’m sure you will Qui-Gon”_  
 _“Yes, you won’t be available to sit in that council chair of yours for days”_  
 _“Mmmm, I’m sure I won’t darling, please lift your arm so I can remove your tunic.”_  
 _“You can’t wait to get you hands on your old master, can you Obi-Wan?”_  
 _“That’s right, lift your hips now”_  
 _“The perfect Jedi Master, what would Mace said if he heard you know”_  
 _“I’m sure he would be amused by us… you more likely”_  
 _“I’m going to fuck you for days, I’m never letting you go”_  
 _“Is that so?”_  
 _“I want you to ride me.”_  
 _“I don’t think that’s a good idea, my love”_  
 _“What? why?”_  
 _“Because sweetheart, you’ve been out from the healing wards for ten minutes and are falling sleep as we speak”_  
 _“I’m not”_  
 _“Ok”_  
 _“I’m going to fuck you so hard”_  
 _“That’s what you said, but please do me a favor?”_  
 _“Anything my Obi-Wan”_  
 _“Close your eyes and count to three”_  
 _“Ok, but after... I’m so going to fuck you”_  
 _“Mmm”_  
 _“One, two…”_  
 _“Three,”_ said Obi-wan, leaning down to kiss his old master on the forehead.


End file.
